Love at Long Range
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: After getting rescued and placed into the Spartan-IV program as the second-in-charge, Jun looks to move on with his life. Except that something has been haunting the former Noble Team member for the longest time now - his need to see Celestina once again.
1. Recovering

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to my newest Halo fan-fiction, featuring everyone's favorite sniper, Jun. Left uninspired, this story was left alone for 3 years. Now, for some reason, I've gotten the urge to get write this, so here I am with newer ideas and concepts! Hope you guys like it and stay tuned for newer chapters!**

**deviantART gallery! -dot-com/gallery/34087265/Halo-Love-at-Long-Range**

* * *

**Halo - "Love At Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Lionsong Medical Facility  
Cleveland, Ohio  
September 29th, 2552  
1:24pm**

**_September 29th, 2552  
  
Surprised?_**

**_I know. I'm not the kind to write. But I think that recent events make it justifiable to keep a little journal. _**

**_Where shall I begin?_**

**_I'm alive, but hurt. In fact, I'm unfit for active duty._**

**_After I said my goodbyes to Carter, Emile and our newest recruit, Misha, I escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE base. There was minimal Covenant activity in the area when we arrived and by the time we cleared them, more had arrived. The remaining UNSC soldiers didn't make it. It was all me. So I told her to seal all doors and I fought them off the best I could._**

**_A Hunter knocked me out cold for a while. When I woke up, I was in a Phantom, being taken to goodness knows where. The dropship ran into some trouble, the whole crew was in disarray… needless to say, I managed to take control of the Phantom. I identified myself and the UNSC Longsword it was battling picked me up. _**

**_But during the whole thing, I myself was in disarray – the bruised and broken ribs, the feeling in my left arm and right leg fading away, the multiple stab wounds I had in my back… I could pretty much hear my heart pounding in my head. _**

**_Stepping into the Longsword, I passed out instantly. I woke up and found myself in this bed, in this medical facility, Lionsong. They told me I was lucky to be alive._**

**_'Lucky'? I don't think so. I was told that the rest of Noble Team didn't make it. None of them. Not one of them left. Sole survivor, once again. And that feeling… it's been eating me up ever since I got the news. It's just not fair. _**

**_It's been 3 weeks since they found me; I've been recovering ever since. Rehab's been going well – the feeling in my right leg is completely back. I'm also there for my left arm. _**

**_But therapy? Not so much. After all, I don't like to talk to strangers about my problems. I'd much rather talk to people I know. _**

**_Diagnosed with PTSD. This, my past experiences with my feelings, and my horrible injuries give me a discharge from the program. I don't know what's installed for me after I fully recover. I guess I'll be doing desk work for the rest of my life. _**

**_The future's looking so cloudy for me. Why? _****_Why_****_ did I have to survive _****_again_****_?_**

"Pardon me, Spartan,"

Before he could write the next statement, a single gentle voice called from the doorway of his room. Jun glanced up to find an officer, perhaps in his 40s, in a wheelchair. He held a smile for the former Spartan-III as he waited there by the doorway for a reply.

"Can I… help you?"

"Jun, isn't it?"

Jun shut the journal and tossed it to his right where it landed on his bed softly. He dragged himself closer to the edge of the bed, feeling a little bit threatened by the new presence in his room. He never had any other visitors that didn't include doctors and nurses. "You have a name, sir?"

"Oh, of course. Forgive me. Musa-096. Commander."

"... Did you just give me a Spartan-II designation, commander?"

Musa gave a little nod, his smile not going anywhere. "That I did, Jun."

Something big was going to happen. Jun could feel it in his injured guts. He kept his composure and continued on. "I don't get commanders visiting me often. In fact, you've the first to come see me, yet I don't know who you are or your purpose here, commander."

"Please," He held up one hand politely. "Musa would be just fine. But you're right – I do have a purpose for coming to see you, Jun,"

_There it is. _"And that is?"

"The Spartan- IV program."

* * *

**_September 30th, 2552_**

**_So…_**

**_Guess who's the new second-in-charge of the Spartan-IV program?_**


	2. Radioactive

**Halo - "Love At Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Hydra Base  
Cleveland, Ohio, Earth  
October 15th, 2552  
8:04am**

**_October 15th, 2552_**

**_My first day at my new home: Hydra Base. Pretty neat office I have. I could get used to this. _**

**_Yesterday was my last day at Lionsong Medical Facility. It was then that I met Death, my personal AI and he'll be assisting me in my work with the program from now on. Musa told me I could have an AI to assist me, if I wanted to. To me honest, I was a little skeptical. Considering the fact that the whole of Noble Team was destroyed all for one AI, you gotta understand. But when Musa told me that the AI would be created from me, I supposed it was okay, in a way._**

**_This is Death's description:  
- Death's avatar color is the same shade of green I used to have my armor in.  
- He's wearing a hooded cloak with the hood up, but he's faceless, so there's just a black, gaping hole there. Underneath that cloak is, and I never would've guessed it, is an exact representation of my armor. NO KIDDING.  
- It just gets better: he's carrying a large scythe that's as tall as he is.  
- His personality? He's exactly like me, and that's not even weird. Loves to talk and annoy. He speaks in a Slavic accent and is very formal. And he has my memories. Well, most of them.  
- When he's mad at someone, he screeches at them. I don't know what kind of damage it might do, so I have to remind myself never to piss him off.  
- And he has the ability to appear life-sized. Cool, right?_**

**_It is. He's amazing. _**

**_I guess I won't be alone for now. And that's a really nice feeling. _**

**_I guess I can say that I'm going to be okay with my new life. But there's just something else and it's been haunting me for the last 4 years. _**

**_You guessed it. Celestina. _**

**_I miss her so much. I just can't seem to find a way to contact her. I want to see her again. I want to hear her voice again. I just want to be with her again. She'll make the last of this pain go away._**

* * *

**December 25th, 2552  
10:32am**

"Merry Christmas, Death!"

"And Merry Christmas to my favorite little Spartan!"

"Silly," Jun said as he entered his office in his leather jacket, black tank top and cargo pants with his personal data pad in hand. "I'm your only little Spartan."

"Not true," Death was activating his special ability to appear life-sized and right now, he was occupying the leather sofa, one leg over the other. "If Lady Misha was here, she would be my favorite little Spartan."

Misha was Noble Six, the closeted over-emotional Spartan who had found a true friend in Jun. He was slowly getting over all of their deaths at the moment, so the mention of her name, while it did cause Jun to wince a little on the inside, he had already learnt to remember the people he had lost as they had lived. It made things a little easier to bear, that was for sure. And this was all of Death's doing, what with his advice.

"Well, once upon a time, I did have the habit of calling her 'little Spartan'," Jun sat down his data pad on his desk. "I can see where you got that nickname from. How sweet of you to give me that nickname now."

Death got to his feet, tossing his scythe over to his right hand. "You know I kid, Jun. You will always be my favorite little Spartan, no matter what." So declaring playfully, he patted Jun's cheek.

"Gee... thank you?"

"You are welcome!" Death turned around on his heel to take his seat on the leather sofa once again. "So will we be going into town as you had suggested, Jun?"

"Yep," He then got behind his desk to retrieve his folders and briefly check their contents. "As soon as I'm done planning my week, you and I are going to have the best Christmas ever." He said jollily.

"Yes, I understand now - this excitement over Christmas. It puts everyone in such a good mood, you cannot help to be happy yourself,"

"Indeed," He then picked up his data pad. "Celestina told me this one Christmas she had with her family - she was 5 at the time - she told me how she was determined to wait up until midnight for Santa to appear. So on Christmas Eve, she waited and waited patiently in her room. It wasn't even midnight and she heard some kind of noise coming from the living room downstairs. When she got there, Santa had tripped over the presents. Santa turned out to be her dad. She felt so proud to find out that her dad was secretly Santa. I've always loved it when she would tell me that story - she would have this big smile on her face. Whenever she was upset as a kid, I would tell her to remember that day." Jun himself had his own smile right now. He glanced at Death who was just staring at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing, Jun. It is just… It is quite possibly the first time you mentioned Lady Celestina's name. I was wondering when you would talk to me about her."

Jun kept his little smile for his AI. "I never really talked about her because she wasn't a painful memory."

"You know, you are allowed to speak to me about other things, Jun." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I knew that,"

"Then why not say anything?"

"… Because I'm missing her like crazy," He finally admitted. Turning to his desk, he picked up the holo-still with one hand and looked at it. "To me, 4 years has been a long time, Death," He said with a heavy sigh. "But my memories of her always got me through the day. I'm thankful for that. I just wish I could see her again. She can make the last of this pain go away."

"I agreed, little Spartan. Have faith. You will see her again."

Jun sat the holo-still down on his desk once again. "I would love to see her reaction when she meets you. It'll be hilarious."

Death was ever so offended by that. "Am I that repulsive, Jun? Do not start hurting my feelings now. I just might make the decision to never speak to you again." He folded his arms across his chest.

Jun had his smirk on now. "You'd never do that. You love me too much."

"Damn. Do I make it very obvious?"

A hearty laugh left the former Spartan-III. "You ready to go?"

"Let us leave, then."

"Alright." Jun walked over to the AI console and pulled out a little chip from it, only to insert it into a slot in a bracelet on his left wrist. Death appeared in a fog of sage-green and sat comfortably on his carrier's shoulder. Together, they left to explore the city of Cleveland on this Christmas day.


	3. Found

**Halo - "Love At Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Hydra Base  
Cleveland, Ohio, Earth  
December 25th, 2552  
9:48pm**

"Jun?"

That same night, the former NOBLE Team member was sitting comfortably on his office's leather sofa, ever so engrossed in his data pad as he was looking through his potential recruits. "Yes, Death?"

"As today _is _Christmas and it is our first Christmas ever, I thought it was only right to give you a present," The AI console had beamed to life and Death stood right in the center of the cylindrical vertical console.

That elicited a smile from Jun. "Aw, Death. You didn't have to. Hell, I didn't get you anything!"

"You did not have to and you never have to," He said. "Because you have already given me the greatest gift of all and that is the gift of life."

That statement warmed the sniper's heart immensely. He almost didn't have a reply to that. But he managed with, "That is so sweet of you to say, Death."

"I think of the most perfect things to make you blush, do I not?" Jun felt a smirk coming from the faceless AI.

"What, you're hitting on me, now?"

"Do not be ridiculous! You are not my type!"

Jun's forehead connected with the arm of the leather sofa as he tried to hold back his laughter. What a comeback.

Death also let go of a dark chuckle. "Come, Jun. Eyes front. My gift will be on display."

So Death activated his special ability to appear life-sized and brought up a large holographic blue screen in front of his carrier. The words "UNSC" appeared on the top left of it. What Death had brought up was a profile on someone. A profile picture then appeared - she had soft hazel eyes, shoulder length deep red hair that was parted down the middle, and her skin was just slightly tanned.

If Jun hadn't been sitting on the sofa, his data pad would have landed on the floor instead.

"Death..."

"Celestina Jenette Devon. Former Spartan-III of Alpha Company. According to the records, Lady Celestina resides in the military base entitled _Starwave,_ right here on Earth in Chicago, Illinois, as the head trainer there. She had been discharged from the Spartan-III program in 2549 after having been diagnosed with Post-traumatic Stress Disorder," Death then turned his faceless self to the gawking Jun. "It is to be noted that she has been completely cured from the disorder."

Jun managed to get to his feet and stood in front of the holographic screen. His eyes ran all over it - her biographical and military information, reports from psychological evaluations and notes... this was her entire profile, right in front of his eyes.

"Death...? Just exactly what kind of protocols did you break for this? And _why_?"

If Death could, he would be smiling right now. "You have been staring at a holo-still of her for 4 months now. I think it is time to actually communicate with her. We have her location now so it should not be a problem whatsoever. And as for breaking any protocols..." He moved away from the screen and to his carrier instead. "I would have done this for you sooner but I was still learning. As I learned, I also learned how to be as stealthy as you were. I was in and out of ONI's database instantly. After all, it is easy to find someone in the Spartan program with the name 'Celestina'."

"I... can't believe you actually found her," He turned to his AI. "Death, this is amazing!_ You're_ amazing!"

"If Lady Celestina is the key to your happiness, Jun, then I will do whatever it takes. You are my little Spartan and there is nothing I would not do for you."

"Well trust me, buddy," Jun sat a hand on Death's shoulder and squeezed, just before turning his head back to the holographic screen. "I'm gonna be happy for a very, _very _long time."


	4. Believe

**Location: Nearby the base of the Beaumontia Rebel Association  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
14th March, 2546  
11:02pm  
**

"It's a beautiful night tonight. Too bad we're stuck out here at this Innie base,"

"I think we can make this just as fun, baby girl,"

"Remember we only allowed to _subdue _them, Emile," Celestina said in her distinctive sweet tone. "Don't go nuts on me now,"

"Good luck with that."

"Shut up, Jun!" Emile shot back, jerking his head to his right.

"Come on, boys!" She whined. "We got a job to do. Those rebels have stolen UNSC weapons in that dinky little base of theirs. _We _have to steal them back. So," she glanced to her right and then her left. "How shall we do this, my darlings?"

"I've already scouted the area," Jun then spoke, keeping his gaze on the base below them. "There are 2 sets of guards and they change every 20 minutes. One guard at each side of the base."

Emile then asked, "And when we get inside?"

"We wreak havoc."

They liked the sound of that. "Rock, paper, scissors? Loser has to stay up here and be jealous that the other two are having fun."

"You're on." Jun said.

"I'm feeling lucky anyways," Celestina added. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

"Goddamn it..."

"Sorry, Jun!" She apologized playfully, handing him her Sniper Rifle. "Keep a look out for us and we'll yell for you once we've secured the base."

"Alright. You two be careful now," He told them as he attached Celestina's Sniper Rifle to his back.

Emile let go of a dark chuckle at that. "I think it's the Innies that need to be careful."

On this intensely quiet night, it was Team Phantom's mission to retrieve a stolen batch of UNSC weapons from a tiny base belonging to the Beaumontia Rebel Association. What confused the team was how small this base was for an association - unless it wasn't the headquarters, or the association was not as huge as they originally thought. Not a lot was known about the rebel group, but Phantom was about to find out.

* * *

"Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, DMRs, Assault Rifles... you guys have everything!" Emile commented, pulling out one Shotgun from a locker and inspecting it.

Only 4 Insurrectionists were left alive in this tiny base and they were _not _in a talking mood. They were on the ground, their backs against the wall and their heads hung low.

"I'm curious," Jun said thoughtfully. "How did you people even get your hands on these weapons? Raided another base? Took down a Pelican?"

Not a single reaction of any of them.

"Someone on the inside?"

Like clockwork, all of them glanced up at the sage-colored Spartan.

"That's all we needed."

"Sit tight, boys," Celestina folded her arms across her chest. "UNSC personnel will be here shortly to take you all into custody. Don't worry about your friends - we didn't kill them. They're just... seemed a little grumpy so they're taking a nap."

"Not you guys though," Emile dumped that Shotgun back into the locker and took a few intimidating steps towards them, the skull craved into his helmet doing all the talking. "Oh no, no. It'll be a while before those UNSC guys show up," He took a seat next to Jun. "How about we all have a nice little conversation about what's going on here?"

"This place is _way _too small and has _way _too little people to be the headquarters of the Beaumontia Rebel Association. So where's your main base? If you tell me that this _is _the main base, be prepared for some ugly laughter coming from me." Celestina said.

"Like we're telling you freaks anything!" One of the 4 suddenly spat out.

"I believe the lady asked you _nicely_, pal," Emile looked right at him.

"It's alright," She waved it off. "None of our business anyways. We've done our jobs. So let's just play the waiting game."

* * *

**Location: Dorms, AMBER Base  
16th March  
8:41pm**

"This is BULLSHIT."

"Yeah, I don't think there's any other way to put it..."

"Why do we have to _break up_?!" Emile's outburst would very well be heard all over the base. "We've been Team Phantom for _years_. What did we do to deserve a break up?!"

Celestina sat on her bed, her thumbs twiddling. "Hey, if they think our talents will be better suited with other teams, then let it be. I just... didn't think it'll end so soon."

Emile stood in front of his two friends, hands on his hips, highly annoyed. "Come on, baby girl, you can't be happy about this."

She bit her lower lip for a good 2 seconds before saying, "No. If anything, I'm as pissed as you are," She got to her feet and grabbed his arm like a child would to their parent. "But we had a great run as Team Phantom, Emile. Now we're on to bigger things. It'll be okay."

"I don't feel right about this too but she's right, Emile," Jun said as he got up as well. "We had a great time as a team. All good things come to an end eventually, I guess..." He turned his head to Celestina. "So where are you going to?"

"Oh," She searched for the piece of paper on her bed and picked it up. "I'm paired with Nick. Remember him?"

"Aw yeah - he has a thing for explosives."

"What about you, Emile?" She asked.

"Uh..." He spun around to grab is own paper that he had left on the little table they had in their room. "Noble Team. Oh and it's led by Carter."

"Oh! The handsome one!"

The boys looked at her.

"What? He _is _sorta attractive, you know,"

"What about you, man?" Emile asked, changing the subject.

"Shadow Team. It's led by the twins - Ryan and Rhonda,"

"Well," Celestina placed one hand on her hip. "Seems like we're all going to be in good hands," She titled her head at the irritated Emile and sat one hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Emile. There's always letter and video calls!"

The Assault specialist was just not happy at all. He folded his arms across his massive chest and huffed in great annoyance. "I'll miss you guys. We've been through a lot."

"Aw..." Celestina pulled his arms away so she could give him a big loving hug. "I love you too, my precious little psycho!"

"COME ON, BABY GIRL, YOU JUST MIGHT MAKE ME CRY!"

Jun could only shake his head, but smile.

* * *

**Location: Rooftops of AMBER Base**  
**17th March**  
**11:37pm**

"Couldn't sleep, eh? Me too."

Smiling to herself, the female Spartan turned her head to her right and greeted her long-time friend with her loving smile. "About time you got here,"

_The way the moon sparkles in those eyes of yours... Damn. _"Oh? So you were expecting me?" Jun questioned as he plopped himself on the ground next to her.

She found it so difficult to _not _smile for this man. "Every time I was upset - almost like you had a radar attached to you or something that told you that - you would magically turn up at the moment where I needed you the most."

"So you need me right now,"

She walked _right _into that one. "Yeah."

He gave her his little smirk at that. "Well, your superhero's here, princess. How may I help?"

Celestina giggled amiably at that. He waited until she stopped so that he could say, "It's about tomorrow, isn't it?"

"... Yeah. It's... quite possibly the last time I'm gonna see you and Emile,"

"Aw, you don't know that, Celest,"

She glanced up at him with her big and innocent hazel eyes. "I just don't know what's going to happen to me," She then turned her whole body to face him, shifting to sit on her knees instead. "Who's going to be there for me now? To keep me in check? To make sure I don't lose my mind? I don't mean to sound helpless but... when we first met, we were both 6. That night Ambrose had us paradrop - I was in such a mess - but you took my hand and we jumped together. Ever since then, you've never left my side. You promised never to leave me alone. I thought it was just a silly little promise 6-year-olds make but... you kept it. And now, I just... I don't know what to do..."

Jun turned his upper body to face her, keeping his smile. "Celest, listen to me," As he spoke, he playfully flattened and fluffed her hair for her - a little thing he did to calm her down - before his hands traveled to her cheeks. "You're strong just the way you are, both physically and mentally. If you fall, that's only because you're _human_. You don't need me. I know you'll be fine on your own."

She didn't say anything and neither did she maintain eye contact for about 2 seconds. "I don't believe in me, Jun..."

"Well..." He then took her hands into his instead. "_I _believe in you, princess. Always have. How about you remember that every time you think you need me?"

That certainly brought a huge grin to her face. "Okay, I'm gonna hug you now!"

"Since when did you need to give me a warning? Come here, silly." He let her rest her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a short while, with him silently comforting her. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about, princess?"

"There is... one last thing..."

"I'm all ears," He said as she pulled away from him. "What's up?"

_How do I tell him? It's impossible. We're not allowed to be... That's the least of my worries. If I tell him, what if it destroys what we have? I don't want that. I'll just die. _"I... wanted to say that..." _  
_

Jun waited patiently for her next words.

"That you're my best friend and I wanna thank you for everything!" _I can't. I just can't. _

"Oh," She didn't catch the disappointment in his tone. "Well, you're welcome, Celest."

She gave him another smile and then purposely lowered her head to say, "And that I think I'm in love with you."

"...Say what?"_Am I hearing things now? Did she just-_

"Look, Jun," She glanced up at his face with apologetic eyes. "I know it's not something you'd expect out of me, but I'm so sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. Now that we're splitting up... In case anything were to happen, I needed you to know that you meant so much more to me than just my best friend. I just... hope this doesn't ruin what we have. If it does, I hope you can forgive me for being a silly goose. If it helps... by the time we see each other again - _if _we see each other again - I would have already gotten over you. I would have already changed to be the same Celestina you've always known." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you dare change."

"Wha- Jun?"

He grinned at her, trying to hold back his laughter. "And here I was, trying to make you understand how _I _felt," With just his thumb and index finger, he gently lifted her head up so as to look at him. "You just made this a lot easier, Celest."

She felt a huge smile coming to her. "Don't mess with me now, Jun,"

"I'm not."

She wrapped her arms around his neck instantly at that. "I can't believe it!"

"And neither can I," He cupped her cheeks and said. "Now I can proudly declare that I am in love with this face!"

Celestina laughed heartedly at that. "Ha, so can I!"

Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, she placed her finger on his lips to stop him. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What's that?"

She bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Remember yesterday when I said that Carter was sorta attractive? Well... I lied. I was trying to make you jealous..."

"Oh," Jun blinked at her. "Well since we're all about confessions today... I confess that it worked."

Another hearty laugh left the female Spartan, and he placed her lips on his for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I love the way this chapter came out! Never expected it to be this long! Hope you guys like it too! x)  
**


	5. Breakdown

**Location: Hydra Base  
Cleveland, Ohio, Earth  
December 25th, 2552  
10:02pm**

"For the next 2 years, we kept in touch with letters and video calls and everything else under the sun, until she was transferred to Shadow Team after Nick's death," Leaning against his leather chair, Jun stared at the data pad in his hands, scrolling through the profile. "Losing him took a toll on her psyche. It would every time she lost someone."

"According to her doctors, she exhibits an unhealthy emotional attachment to the people around her,"

"Well, those doctors are full of shit, Death," He tossed the data pad onto his desk with noticeable annoyance. "There's nothing wrong in being human. We've all lost people, that's why we're here in the first place. We all have different ways of dealing with it. Some of us just need a little more help."

Death produced an unseen smile. "Which was what you provided Lady Celestina with from the moment the two of you meet."

Jun smiled to himself. "Like all of the others, I had lost everything. There was nothing left. My family raised me to be strong, Death, so I didn't want to fall apart now. When I saw Celestina and how traumatized she obviously was... I just felt that helping her out would help _me_ out too. And I'm glad I did. She's a sweet girl. Being a Spartan was never supposed to be in her future."

Heaving a heavy sigh, he leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. "I just don't understand how her growing disorder could have been overlooked."

Death shrugged his shoulders at that. "Perhaps she did a good job of concealing it. Or perhaps… being with you, she was able to heal."

* * *

**Location: Doctor Franklin's office, Iris Base  
March 22th, 2548**

_"It's my fault. I could've saved him…"_

_"Celestina… I've seen the playback footage. There was no possible way you could have saved him."_

_"Nick was my _partner_, doc! I was supposed to look out for him! And I let him down!"_

_"Celestina, do you remember the last words he said to you? He said, 'I got this, Celest. Save yourself. Forget about me.'. He didn't want to be saved, Celestina."_

_"Oh, that selfish bastard... leaving me alone like this... Doc, I... have a problem, but I'm guessing you already knew that."_

_"I'm curious as to what _you_ think your problem is, Celestina. Identifying it yourself is a great step to your recovery,"_

_"Well... I was 6 when the Covenant decided to invade my homeworld, Jericho VII. My parents were going to be working late that day so it was only me and my two older siblings. Brutes broke down my front door, shot my older sister in the head, killing her instantly. Caden thought he shielded me from that sight but I'll never forget the blank look on Christine's face as she fell. Caden worked at our parents' gun range so he knew how to handle a gun. He dropped a couple of them before we ran upstairs and he hid me in a closet. He was going to hide with me too when a single Elite came outta nowhere and attacked him. He managed to draw it away from me, not before yelling at me to stay hidden and that he loved me. Next thing I knew? I was being recused by the UNSC and I was told that not only Caden, but my parents were gone too. This wasn't the future that I wanted, doc. I never wanted this."_

_"To be a Spartan?"_

_"We were just kids. We all were broken and fragile. Of course we wanted revenge on the Covenant. But none of us knew what that truly meant at that time. We were kids after all. To reply to your statement, doc, I know_ exactly _what my problem is: I can't stand to lose people. It drives a knife through my heart. I was left alone when my family was killed. I was left alone when Yuri was killed. I was left alone with Nick was killed. I hate it when people around me, people I know, people I _grew up _with are leaving me. I overthink, and then I breakdown. The thought that I'll never see them again... the thought that I could've done something... All of these thoughts come together and attack me and that's when... that's when I feel like I'm about to lose it. I just...don't want to lose anymore people." _


	6. Shadow Team

**Halo – "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**13****th ****April, 2548  
9:38pm**

"Hey."

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling today?"

She shifted a little in her seat. "I know I'm supposed to feel differently now that it's been a month but… not… really…"

"No one's forcing you to feel differently, Celest. Take your time."

"But I can't feel sorry for myself forever now, can I?"

He held his small smile for her. "No. No, you can't. But you can't rush, either. You need to take it slow."

Celestina sighed heavily, but still produced a smile. "How I wish I could be with you right now. You can make the last of this pain go away."

She watched him on her holographic screen as he chuckled amiably at her. "Yes, well, if I was there right now, I would hug you until you couldn't breathe, Celest. These last 2 years have been hard."

"I can't imagine anything more worse than losing _you_, honey. For whatever reason, I don't want you to go," She said, her innocent eyes glistening at that.

Jun smirked this time. "Well then," He playfully placed his hand over his heart and declared, "I promise you, Celestina Jenette Devon, that I will do whatever it takes to survive all just to stay by your side."

That certainly made the female Sniper laugh. "That's so sweet! You always know what to say."

"Call it a gift,"

Her hazel eyes softened. "I call it 'taking care of your girlfriend'."

"Sure, we can call it that too." After they shared a little laugh, Jun then said, "Remember, Celest, if we can't do video call, you can always look at the last two tattoos on your arm."

As soon as he said that, she rolled up her long sleeve and eyed the words printed in green vertically on her forearm. They read 'Vigilance', 'Strength', 'Friendship', 'Believe' and finally, 'Love'. "Believe…" And then she glanced up at him. "Love. Because no matter what, you're always going to believe in me and love me."

* * *

**Location: Break Room, AMBER Base  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
October 30****th****, 2548  
2:12pm**

"So today we're getting our new girl, right? Who is it, Ryan? I think we've been kept in suspense for too long."

"So impatient, Rhon. As always."

"Hey, I'm excited. Can't blame a girl. So who is she?"

"Well," Taking a relaxing seat on the leather sofa of the base's break room, the team leader opened up the folder in his hands. "You might remember her from whooping your butt at King of the Hill once. Celestina."

"Say what?!"

The twins turned their head to the source of the outburst. Jun produced a smile and added. "It's just been a while since I've seen her and… she never told me she was joining Shadow…"

"Oh," Ryan shut the folder. "Looks like it was meant to be a surprise. Anyway, you two were close as kids, right?"

"Yeah, like _super _close," Rhonda raised her eyes suggestively, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't go there, Rhonda," Jun lifted one finger, unable to contain his smile.

"Come on! As far as I could tell, you two were never apart. Even more so when you two were a team and part of Team Phantom!"

"So she's my best friend. That a crime?" He turned to Ryan. "Boss, help me out here."

"I've… got my suspicions too, Jun. Sorry."

"Alright, I'm outta here. You two are unbelievable." So declaring, he left the break room in an instant, in an attempt to hide the red in his cheeks. He let go of a breath. _That was close_.

_Beep beep! _

The beeps from a warthog coming from outside of the base grabbed his attention. Not wanting to return to the break room and face his Commander and Lieutenant Commander with a flushed face, he decided to fuel his curiosity. It was probably nothing, but hey, who cares?

He made his way out of the base and was greeted with its busy exterior: the pelicans flying overhead, the warthogs getting loaded up… just another day at AMBER base as they tried to take down the Beaumontia Rebel Association that had grown over the last two years.

To his left, he witnessed the passenger of the warthog alighting, thanking the marine driver and then made her way to the entrance of the base, right where Jun was standing. She had only taken about 5 steps before noticing that the Spartan was standing near the entrance.

She stood rooted to the ground with her deep red hair, hazel eyes, blank tank top, leather jacket and duffel bag slung over her shoulders, but also with a beaming smile across her face. He returned one.

She jogged over to him, seemingly ready to jump into his arms but was unable to due to the large presence outside of the base. Instead, she stopped in front of him, let her duffel bag drop onto the floor and with no words whatsoever, wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her close, unable to believe that Celestina was right here, in his arms, after 2 years. And the feeling was fantastic. "Hey there, princess. This is one hell of a surprise!"

"Which is why I didn't tell you!" She giggled. "And just how is my sniper with the sexy accent?"

"You think my accent is sexy?" He questioned as he pulled back.

"Drives me nuts every time. Drove me even more nuts after you told me you loved me," She confessed, biting on her lower lip.

"Thanks for the info, princess."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have mentioned that..."

"Too bad," He told her with a cheeky smile. "Come on," He picked up her duffel bag effortlessly. "Let's go find the twins."

"No need,"

"Cause we're here!"

"Of course the two of you are…" Jun murmured.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you, Jun?" Rhonda smirked, pointing to the duffel bag.

"Hey, I'm _always _a gentleman. It's attractive."

_Oh hell yeah, _Celestina thought to herself. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, Celestina," Ryan held out his hand.

Rhonda then held out hers. "Thanks for kicking my ass at King of the Hill,"

"You're welcome, boss lady."

Rhonda could only laugh at that. "Welcome to Shadow Team."


	7. Settling In

**Location: Dorms, AMBER Base  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
October 30th, 2548  
2:30pm**

"AMBER Base is just the way it used to be, Celest, so I don't think you need any introductions. I'll help you get settled in. After that, we're meeting the twins for a little chat session,"

"Family gathering, so to speak?"

"You could say that. They're good kids. They will be easy on us, so don't worry. Here we are," The single door slid to an open and he led her in."You're bunking with me."

She stopped in her tracks. "You're kidding me."

With her duffel bag still slung over his broad shoulder, he turned to her and smiled warmly. "Nope."

"So... we get to make up for lost time?"

He lightly shrugged his shoulders at that. "Perhaps."

Without a word, Celestina leaned in leisurely and captured his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at him as innocently as she possibly could.

"It's been 2 years, Celest... you easily owe me a few hundred more,"

"Oh yeah?! And what about _you_?!"

Jun plopped her duffel bag onto her bed casually. "Come _on. _I thought I made it clear that night that my specialty was hugging you from behind and kissing you on the cheek!"

She pulled the 'Alright-I'm-done' face and spun around for the door. "I'm going to see the twins." And that was when she felt those strong arms wrap around her midsection, as well as a tender peck on her left cheek. She giggled harmoniously, unable to contain herself. He had done it again. "You little devil!" She said in between more giggles. "Don't ever change!"

"Good. _Now _we can go see the twins."

* * *

**Location: Break Room  
**

"Okay, okay, you two. Favorite memory."

Jun and Celestina changed a look at that. "We have lots of memories," Celestina said. "But I'd go with the time where, when we were a team, we had to capture this small Covenant base on Maker. And a round from a Needler Rifle had broken through my shields. He jumps in front of me like a knight in MJOLNIR armor and takes a round for me!" Happily declaring, she reached over and cupped his chin lovingly.

"What can I say? I'm a knight, she's a damsel in distress... you know the drill."

"Smartass!" She giggled.

Ryan chuckled at that. "I think it's amazing that you two have a relationship as solid as the one you have."

"Yeah well, everyone needs someone looking after them, right?" Celestina glanced to her right where Jun was. "I've got my knight right here. I'm sure the same with you two. I mean, you're twins after all. I bet you two must have been looking after each other since before you two were born."

"You know, I'd like to think that," Rhonda said as she playfully punched her younger-by-9-minutes brother on the upper arm. "After all, without me, he'll fall apart.

"I'm not _that _helpless, Rhonda!"

And Shadow Team shared a hearty laugh. Celestina opened the next statement with, "You know, boss and boss lady, as much as this is nice, I have to ask... don't we have an Innie association to take down?"

"I know what you mean, Celestina," Ryan replied. "There has been minimal activity at the moment. Like everything's gone dark. We're still unable to locate Jamie Oliver after he last slipped through our grasp."

"After he... you know..." Rhonda simply stated, looking down at her glass.

"I know, Rhonda. I heard that Sally went down fighting. Like a Spartan."

"Then you know that we owe it to her take this organization down," Jun said.

"Agreed," Ryan said, raising his glass in the air. "For Sally."


	8. Back In The Game

**Halo – "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Nearby a base of the Beaumontia Rebel Association  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
November 3rd, 2548  
10:57pm**

"Just like old times. I really missed working with you, Jun."

"Same here, princess. But to me, it kinda feels like it was just yesterday when you, me and Emile raided that base."

She turned her head at him. "Yeah... kinda does, doesn't it?" Heaving a little sigh, she returned her attention to the 1-storyed base below her. "So this is it, eh?"

"Yep. Valentine identified it as one of their more 'superior' bases. Oliver's either in there or there's something in there to tell us where he is. Val, be a dear and give us a sitrep, won't you?"

The Smart AI got onto their team's COM channel instantly. "Certainly! I have identified 25 hostiles in total. There is a _slight _chance that we'll have something that tells us where Oliver is. Shadow One and Two will be on stand-by just in case, but I have faith in the two of you!" She said joyfully in her thick English accent. "Do what you do best, children. Oh, and Celestina – welcome to Shadow Team once again."

A smile immediately came to Celestina, despite her SCOUT helmet blocking it. "Thanks, Valentine! See you when we get back."

"You nervous?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Say what? Come on, Jun. This is nothing. We're just gonna go in there and do what we always do. I mean…" Then there was a slight detection of uncertainty in her voice. "This _may _be my first mission after all that therapy, but still!"

"I was just being silly as usual, princess. I wouldn't worry about you and you shouldn't worry about you. You're going to be fine," He sat one hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you and always will."

She nodded her appreciation. "Loser becomes the rabbit?" She asked, lifting up her fist.

Behind his Scout helmet, he produced a little smile. "No need, princess. You take the base. I'll be the rabbit."

"Really?"

"Consider it an early birthday present, perhaps?"

She chuckled at that. "You're a doll. Alright then. Watch yourself, sweetie."

"Always."

As soon as he turned away from her, the little smile she had disappeared. She was always the one worrying about anything and everything, and that included the man who had been taking care of her since the day they met. So when he offered to be the "rabbit", to be the distraction for the guards on the exterior of the base so that she could gain access via the rooftop, she was concerned.

She then heard a grenade go off from a distance, enough to grab the attention of the guards outside of the base, as well as her own attention. Those guards left their positions and met up, taking a slow and careful pace to the direction of where that explosion came from.

_"Over there! Get the Spartan!"_

She gasped softly. _Jun?_

"Looks like I've got trouble. Now's your chance, Celest! Get in there and raise hell!" He said over their private COM channel.

_Please look out for yourself. _"I'm going!"

* * *

Successfully making her way to the rooftop, Celestina observed the action going on below one of the windows. In the armory, rebels were running up and down in almost what looked like hysteria, complaining about the explosion and the 'damned Spartans'.

_Shit. They were expecting us. This is gonna be a little more difficult. Gotta look out for any traps._

She moved on to another window, accompanied with a fire escape, which displayed the surveillance room. _Jackpot_. There was no one in the surveillance room at the moment, so this was the best time to get in. She used opened up the fire escape door and climbed down hurriedly, expecting the next guard or guards to walk in. She clung to the wall next to the doorway to wait for the rebels.

Her motion tracker showed two of them heading this way. The door slid open, she held her breath, they both walked in together and she stuck her foot out for them to trip on.

They both fell on top of each other, morbidly confused. She pulled one up to his feet and punched him in the face as hard as she could. The other tried to scurry away and draw his weapon but she got his arm, kneed him in the stomach and delivered one elbow to the back of his head.

She was glad that the door was opaque. She dragged their bodies away from the door and took a few seconds to expect more trouble, but there wasn't any moving on her motion tracker. Satisfied, she moved to the console below the dozen monitors. She typed in the override codes as quickly as she could and a smile crossed her face when the monitors went offline.

Time to raise hell and find out if there was anything that could point to Jamie Oliver's location.

* * *

"Get the Spar-"

Celestina flung her one of her two combat knives at the rebel who was standing at the back of the room, silencing him. The remaining three Innies were taken out by her Magnums. All was quiet now. Rebels were all over the place on her motion tracker, some of them even getting out of range. That didn't make sense to her at all.

She left the break room and hurried to the armory. Along the way, Jun got in contact with her and she could clearly hear the gunfire and yelling in the background. She knew he was giving them all hell. "Celest!"

"Talk to me, sweetie. What's up?"

"I'm heading back to the base. But from where I'm standing, you've got some of them taking off."

"What? Are they _that _frightened of me? But I'm so cute and cuddly!"

As he caught his breath, he couldn't stop that chuckle from coming to him. "No doubt you are, princess, but this spells trouble. I'm going to try to stop them, but you need to be careful."

"I hear ya. You too."

With a hard kick, she broke down the door to the armory, where there wasn't a single soul. Weapon lockers and caches were opened up and some weapons were just lying around - as if the Innies were trying to grab everything they could and bolt.

Something was certainly not right.

It was then her ears picked up a soft bleeping noise. It sounded like it was coming from one of the unopened lockers. With very little effort, she opened the locker door… and froze.

"Oh FUCK," Immediately, she took off. "Jun, get the HELL away from the base!"

"Caught an Innie trying to escape in a Warthog, so I'm a great deal away. What's wrong?" Jun questioned, holding that last Innie in a headlock.

"BOMB!"

He dropped the rebel instantly. "Celest-"

He was thrown to the ground from the impact of the explosion. The base went up in flames just before he could finish his sentence.

Something inside him died at that moment. "No! Celest!"

There was nothing on their COM channel.

He watched with horror as the base continued to burn. "Celestina!"

"I'm here!" He turned his head to the direction of that voice. Celestina came jogging, working her way around the base and to her partner. "Jumped out of the nearest window and used armor lock! _Shit_, I almost became barbeque! Let's never do that aga-oh!"

She was taken aback when he scooped her up in his arms as soon as she got to him. Mustering a little laugh, she patted his back in an assuring manner. "I'm okay, sweetie! It was just quick thinking and little bit of luck, that's all!"

He didn't say a damn thing. He just continued to hold her close to him.

* * *

**A/N: Words cannot express how sorry I am for taking such a long time to update. :(  
**

**But the next chapter is going to make up for it, I promise! Stay tuned!**


	9. Family

**Halo ****–**** "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Trainer's Room, AMBER BaseBeaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
November 4th, 2548  
1:12am**

"The bomb looked homemade, boss."

"Homemade? No wonder it didn't show up on our scanners. You got lucky back there, Celest."

Celestina pulled a repulsed face while she was sitting on the bed. "Tell me about it. I would've been all over the place!"

Jun was leaning against the wall next to Celestina, his arms folded across his chest. He almost flinched at that sentence.

"Well, the bad news is that the base's been destroyed. Highly unlikely we'll get any info outta there now." Rhonda grumbled, running one hand through her chin-length light brown hair.

"Something else will pop up. But we'll have to be extra careful," Ryan crooked his head to Celestina. "Today they were expecting us and that almost got Celest killed."

"We'll need a new plan for next time, then." The newest member said.

"Next time. But right now, we relax," It was then Ryan produced a smile at Celestina. "Somebody has a BIG day tomorrow…!" He said in sing-song.

Celestina giggled immediately. "I'm hoping that there will be cake tomorrow…?" She address the team, raising her eyebrows cheekily.

"Who knows?" Rhonda grinned. "Get some rest, Celest. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night, boss. Boss lady!" She waved like a little child.

As soon as their commanding officers left the trainer's room, Jun pushed himself off the wall to meet Celestina, where he gave her his hand so she could get off the bed. She smiled sweetly at him and accepted his hand.

He then went to retrieve her hoodie jacket that was lying at the end of the bed. As she adjusted her black tank top, she addressed him. "You haven't spoken a word since we got back. What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing's wrong, princess." He enveloped her with her jacket and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Without a word, he placed a soft peck on her cheek.

She was beaming. She snaked one hand up to caress his cheek. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," He pulled away and she locked her hazel eyes with his blue ones. "Because I'm okay, you know. You don't have to worry anymore."

It took everything to muster that smile. "I know, Celest."

* * *

**Location: Dorms  
November 5****th  
10:24pm**

"I hope you had a great time, Celest. I know I di-"

Celestina was holding a data pad when Jun walked into their shared room. The reason why he was rendered silent was because the data pad she was holding was his. And he knew exactly what he had been last viewing.

"I caught you reading it last night after lights were out, with such a gloomy look on your face," She began. "I told myself I wasn't going to pry but you refused to tell me what was on your mind," She lifted the data pad up. "And now I know why."

Part of him should have felt a little betrayed for her invading his privacy like that, but the thing about their relationship was that they never had secrets between each other. They would share anything and everything. So Jun could understand if she needed answers to his current behavior. "Well congratulations, Celest. You've found out that I'm a mess."

"I just don't understand why you would keep something like this from me," She spoke in her soothing tone as she sat the data pad down on the bed and got to her feet. "I thought we had that kind of a relationship since we were both 6 – that we could tell each other anything, anything at all. Why won't you talk to me? I may not solve it but… I can try!" She stepped forward to take his hands into hers and pull him towards her, further into the room. "This relationship isn't one-sided, you know. You can be there for me all the time and listen to all of my bullshit but I can't do the same for you? My knight in MJOLNIR armor?" She ran one hand past his cheek to persuade him to look at her. "Jun, sweetie, I wanna help you. What's going on?"

He responded to her touch and looked at her straight in the eyes. "What's there to say, Celest?" Jun turned his back to her and instead sat on the edge of his own bed. "You read the psych eval. Sally's death was my fault. I should've seen the sniper… She hit the ground before I knew what even happened."

Celestina had been there before. So many times. And as always, Jun would be there for her, comforting her, advising her. Looks like it was her turn now. She slid her hands into the pockets of her hoodie jacket. "Yes, I've seen the psych eval. That means that I know that Sally's death was out of your hands," She settled down next to him; his gaze was fixed at his twiddling thumbs. "Remember you used to tell me that? That saving someone sometimes just isn't within our reach?"

"So that's supposed to make me feel better about you nearly getting blown up?"

Realization hit her right then. "I knew this was also about 2 days ago… Jun," She wrapped her hands around his arm. "What's the point if you don't practice what you preach? You think Sally would want you to be this way?"

He placed one hand over hers and sighed heavily. "It's... not the first time, okay?" He confessed. "I just don't talk about it and bury it."

"That isn't good for you."

"There are those moments where I talk to you. But most of the time, I don't."

Her hazel eyes softened at that and she furrowed her eyebrows. "But why?"

"Because I'm helping _you_," And he finally looked at her right in the eyes. "A reason why I can bury it is because I distract myself by helping the most important person in my life. And it's been working ever since we first met. By helping you, in some way... I help myself. Makes it easier for me. Don't know if that makes sense or not but yeah."

"I get it. Really, I do. Given what we've all been through, we all have different ways to deal with our grief," She said. "I'm glad that in a way, I help you. You're the most important person in _my _life."

They shared a little smile and she leaned over to give him lasting kiss on his cheek. "No matter what, I'm always gonna be here for you," She then set her head on his shoulder. "You do so much for me. I will help you in any way I can. It's what you do for family."

"Thanks. And happy birthday once again, princess." Wishing her with all his heart, he placed one kiss on her head.


	10. Hope Relay

**Halo ****–**** "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Hydra Base  
Cleveland, Ohio, Earth  
December 29****th****, 2552  
4:27pm**

"You seem conflicted,"

"That's because I _am _conflicted..."

"What is the matter, Jun?"

The former Spartan-III heaved a big sigh as he leaned against his leather chair. "It's been 3 years since I last saw her. I didn't know how she was, where she was, if the PTSD got the best of her or if she was even still alive. I've been trying to write this letter to her, to tell her everything that's happened so far... but all I can get out is how much I've missed her." Jun let go of another sigh and leaned forward, looking at Death as he stood at his AI console. "This won't work. I need closure - I need to see her."

Death nodded, indicating he understood what his carrier meant. He held onto his scythe with both armored hands as he addressed Jun. "Well, I was just going to tell you this. It will definitely make you feel better. Joyful, in fact."

"I'm listening."

"I have found a second potential recruit for you. Edward Davis. He is currently stationed at Starwave Base."

Jun struggled to keep a stupid smile from forming on his face.

A smile could be sensed from the faceless AI. "Yes, yes, Jun. I know how much you love me. You do not have to repeat it."

"I must have done something really amazing once upon a time to deserve great family like you, Death."

"Thank you so much for the compliment, my little Spartan," He gave a little bow. "But we simply... 'lucked out'. When do we leave?"

* * *

**Location: Hope Relay, Outskirts of the town of Hope  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
January 3****rd****, 2549  
8:23am **

"Since when did we operate in the _daylight_? We're a sniper and infiltration team!"

"It wasn't like Shadow Team had something else to do, Celest. Oliver's still nowhere to be found so here we are."

"Great..." They stopped at their objective, after taking the long walk from where the Falcon had dropped them off. "Well, here's the relay - at least... what's left of it..."

Jun and Celestina, Shadow Three and Four, observed the demolished communications relay as its large satellite dish was in pieces on the ground in front of them. "Well... At least we know why the UNSC failed to connect with this relay station. It's been completely barbecued." He glanced up at the damaged base. "How is the rest of it still standing, though?"

Celestina kept the winced look on her face. "I think 'barbecued' is a polite way to put it, Jun. Damn..." She took the first steps towards the pieces. "The rebels put in a lot of effort to take it down."

"Maybe we should stop underestimating them." Jun said as he glanced around at their surroundings consisting of nothing but the relay in a large grassy area. The sun was burning high in the sky. The town of Hope was miles away from the communications relay.

Celestina continued to inspect the pieces in front of her. Her soft hazel eyes then widened. "Um... Jun?"

"Yes, princess?" He turned his head back to her.

"... This is plasma damage..."

"Oh shit."

She spun around to face him. "Hope. The UNSC needs to get those people out of that town!"

"Agreed. Hold on, I'll get Valen-" He was cut off by something in the corner of his eye. His motion tracker came up blank though.

Celestina's forehead creased with worry. "Jun? What's wrong?"

"We're not alone."

Immediately they stood back-to-back, with Jun clutching onto his sniper rifle and Celestina fishing out both magnums from their holsters. They tried their hardest to find the similar glossiness that came from the active camouflage of an Elite.

She snapped her head to the left and to the right over and over again. "Come out, you bitch!"

"Or bitches," Jun added, still eyeing his motion tracker. "What's the matter? Afraid of a couple of Sparta-"

Without a single warning, Celestina saw the energy sword flicker to life right in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! ^.^  
**

**I could really appreciate some constructive critism in regards to the action and mission planning of this story. I'm trying my hardest, but I could use some helpful reviews as well! **


	11. Trouble

**Halo ****–**** "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Rooftops of AMBER Base  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
March 16****th****, 254  
2:45pm**

"Imya."

"Im-ya...?"

"Imya."

"...Imya."

"Ha, you got it! Good work, Celest. Your pronunciation is getting better too."

Celestina giggled in sheer happiness over her improvement. "Your turn! In Italian, it's 'nome'."

"Nome."

"You're a natural!"

"Nah," Jun waved it off. "It's just easier in Italian."

"You got a point there. What's the next word?"

They were at the rooftops of AMBER base, the duo's favorite place to hang out. They sat on the ground in front of each other, engaging in their language lesson.

"Family. Sem'ya."

"Sem'ya."

Jun let another chuckle go. "Great work, princess!" And they both high-fived each other.

* * *

**Location: Hope Relay, Outskirts of the town of Hope  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
January 3****rd****, 2549  
8:23am **

Just as that energy sword revealed itself, Celestina reached up and kicked the Zealot square in the face. When it staggered backwards, she unloaded her two magnums into it, breaking through its shields and killing it.

Tossing aside his sniper rifle, Jun grabbed the sword arm of the oncoming Zealot and jerked it, causing the Elite to lose possession of the energy sword. Two punches to its face and it was seeing stars. Jun pulled out the combat knife from his right shoulder and stuck it into the Zealot's neck.

Silence surrounded them now. It was the two Spartan, the two dead Zealots and the destroyed Hope Relay. Nothing was moving on their motion trackers and nothing was moving around them.

"Are we clear?" Celestina asked.

"I wish I knew," Jun still eyed his surroundings as he picked up his sniper rifle and attached it to his back. "Son of a bitch. How did this _happen_?"

"Does it matter now? Top priority is warning the planet. We _can't _let another planet fall!"

"Then let's head back."

* * *

**Location: Trainer's Room, AMBER Base**

"Talk to us, boss. We get orders from Shadow Actual?" Celestina inquired as soon as Ryan entered the trainer's room.

"The UNSC is getting ready to warn the planet so as soon as that's done, Campbell wants us on evacuating civilians," The Commander replied, his data pad in hand. "The planet has 4 relay stations so we're evacuating the towns they are next to first, then we'll move to other towns. Rhonda, you're taking Azelia, I'm taking Greenwood, Jun's taking Radon and our dear newest member is taking Hope."

"Wait, we're splitting up?" Jun asked.

"Just for this mission. Since the relays are next to these towns, Command wants to take precautions. We'll be called back if we get a bigger threat. Get your stuff ready, Shadow. We're leaving to our respective locations in 2 hours."

* * *

**Location: Dorms**

"Are both your combat knives sharpened?"

"I think they're pretty decent. Yours?"

"They'll get the job done, princess," After a short pause, Jun sat down his two combat knives on their table and instead took her hands into his. "You take good care of yourself. You hear me?"

She gave him her sweetest smile at that and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will, Jun," She held him as close to her as possible. "Don't worry. I'm strong just the way I am, both mentally and physically. If I fall, it's only because I'm human. And you believe in me, right?"

Those words. They day they got together, he had spoken those words. That certainly lifted some of the heavy weight off his heart. "Always have, princess. I'll see you when we get back."

"Yeah," She didn't want to let him go that soon and he could sense that. So he let it be. "Love you."


	12. Invaded

**Halo - "Love at Long Range"**

* * *

**Location: Dorms, AMBER Base  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
November 7th, 2548  
2:30pm**

"So before you bit my head off, I'm _sorry _I couldn't call you on your birthday itself."

"When have you ever known me to get angry? Heck, even I don't know when was the last time I got angry!"

In the room they shared, Jun and Celestina sat in front of their holographic screen, currently on video call with Emile who was currently part of Noble Team. "Yeah, you got a point there. Happy belated birthday, baby girl! Hope you ate lots of cake."

An amiable laugh escaped her. "I wish I could have! How's everything over there?" She asked as she peered over Jun's shoulder.

"Same old, same old. Stopped another Innie operation without any problems. Guess your birthday brought some luck. We got back last night."

"Glad you to see you in one piece," Jun said. "How is the rest of the team?"

"The boss is still the boss, Kat is still grumpy-lookin', the big man is still bigger than all of us and Thom is still a moron. So yeah. Nothing's changed."

Celestina had her beaming smile on now. "And my precious little psycho is still my precious little psycho?"

"And _I _am going to throw up." Jun was met with a light slap to his head.

"You're just jealous!" She said.

"Nope, don't think I am."

The corner of Emile's mouth curved into a smile at that. "You two act like you've never grown up, you know that?"

Celestina wrapped her arms around Jun's neck at that, her cheek close to his. "We're just a couple of kids then, aren't we?"

"_Damn _right!" And the two high-fived each other.

* * *

**Location: Celestina's office, Starwave Base  
Chicago, Illinois, Earth  
September 17th, 2552  
8:55am**

Celestina logged out of the system and the holographic screen disintegrated before her. She hung her head, struggling to keep her tears from falling, but to no avail.

Instead, she fell into her seat, feeling her heart shattering piece by piece. With whatever clearance she had, she looked through the Spartan program database, trying to find out what happened to her friends in Noble Team. She could not listen to rumors - she had to see it herself.

MIA. All of them. Including Emile.

And Jun.

Everybody knew what MIA meant when pertaining to the Spartans. So it looked like whatever she had heard, all of it was true.

Celestina shut her eyes tightly, lowered her head and began to sob.

* * *

**Location: Trainer's Room, AMBER Base  
Beaumontia, Epsilon Eridani system  
January 6th, 2439  
8:12pm**

"You're a dumbas, Rhon."

"Is _that _how you speak to your Lieutenant Commander, Celest?"

"I will if my Lieutenant Commander is going to be a _dumbass_!"

"Honestly, you sound like Ryan sometimes!"

"Well, since he's not here, I'll be glad to fulfill the role of the annoying concerned little brother," Celestina said humorlessly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What were you thinking, Rhonda? You shouldn't have taken on _3_ Elites by yourself!"

Rhonda sighed epically, rolling her eyes. She was leaning against the bed, arms across her chest. "Celest, all other personnel were busy with the evacuation. I had to save that aircraft! Civies were still boarding it! I'd expect a few scratches."

"... That wrist blade almost pierced your heart."

"... Okay, so I was a little off my game."

After Celestina had successfully evacuated the civilians from the town of Hope, she received orders to return to AMBER base to investigate suspicious activity near the base. When nothing turned up, she headed back to the base, only to be told about Rhonda's injury. Ryan and Jun had moved on to other towns.

Celestina had decided to lecture her Lieutenant Commander. "I'm sure Ryan will be very concerned,"

"_Concerned_? Try 'panicking'." And the ladies shared a laugh.

A distant explosion halted their laughter and they exchanged looks of uncertainty and confusion.

"What the hell was that?"

It was followed by a long wailing scream that tore through the night. The sirens.

"We're under attack?" Rhonda struggled to push herself off the bed frame.

_"All personnel: this is not a drill. Evacuate the base immediately. Repeat: this is not a drill."_

"Oh fuck!" Celestina shot up from the chair to help Rhonda get off the bed. "Could be the Covenant. We gotta move, boss!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! We need to get everyone out of here!"

"Says you!" Celestina exclaimed as they exited the trainer's room. "You're leaving the base. I can take care of whatever's going on."

"Excuse _me_?" Rhonda sounded like she had been highly offended. "What makes you think I'm leaving the base?"

"You're injured, in case you haven't noticed! You're in no condition to fight!" Celestina was guiding her to the nearest exit so that her Lieutenant Commander could leave in a Warthog or Pelican that would be evacuating personnel.

Rhonda halted in her tracks, appalled. "Injured or not, I am _not _leaving my Lieutenant to fight alone! Let's go to our dorms and get our weapons."

"Rhonda-"

"We're a sniper team, Celest. I can assist you from a distance. But what I _won't _do is leave you alone."

Celestina grumbled her disapproval. "Fine. You're the boss, after all."

Rhonda smiled sweetly. "And you're my sister. I promise I'll be fine."


End file.
